


Medical Record

by muniatregia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muniatregia/pseuds/muniatregia
Summary: The story of a crime family as told through the lens of Dr.Castillo, the unlicensed doctor that treats them. This is a series of oneshots that will be updated sporadically.





	1. Underboss Grey

Castillo took another swig of whiskey to steady his hands before grabbing the tweezers.  
“Has that been sterilized?” Grey winced as he asked, partly because of the pain of a bullet being removed from his side, but mostly because he expected the answer to be grim.

“I had it in alcohol.”

“Leaving it in a martini doesn’t count.”

“Then no. It isn’t sterile.”

Grey sighed in exasperation.  
“Don’t give me that!” Dr.Castillo protested, “I’m just a veterinarian now. I don’t exactly have access to high-quality medical supplies. He emphasized his point by using his teeth to cut a length of wire to stitch up the wound.  
“That doesn’t excuse your blatant disregard for your patient’s safety,” Grey deadpanned.  
“Doesn’t it?” Castillo pinched the skin around where the bullet gouged Grey’s abdomen to start stitching the wound shut.  
“You took the hippocratic oath, didn’t you?”  
“It doesn’t apply anymore. My license was revoked two years ago.”  
“You only got it three years ago.”  
“Your point?”  
“You‘ve been a vet longer than you’ve been a-gh!” Grey was cut off by Castillo yanking the stitches shut with more force than necessary.  
“Any other comments?”  
“None, doc.”  
“Thought so.”


	2. Visits From The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short encounter between Dr.Castillo and some henchmen from a rival family.

Asa could feel his pulse racing against the butcher’s knife pressed to his throat, nearly cutting into his superficial cervical artery. He gripped the arm of the nameless henchman holding the knife, trying in vain -(vein, HA!) his drunk brain supplied helpfully- to pull the weapon away from his neck.

“I told ya once, I’ll tell ya again. Boss Gozola wants this operation free of charge.” the other, less bald henchman was clearly the messenger. The real threat was the one holding Asa like a goddamn teddy bear.

“And I’ll tell YOU again,” Asa Castillo, M.D. slurred in reply, very dignified and not at all drunk-sounding, “I won't do SHIT without CASH UP FRONT!”

“You’re awfully brave for someone who weighs about 100 pounds soaking wet, doc.” The henchman holding Castillo laughed at his superior’s (very funny, very original, totally never-heard-before) insult/threat. Castillo gripped the syringe in his back pocket with his free hand. Without a second to hesitate, Asa swung the needle towards the henchman holding him, aiming for his jugular vein.

It was a valiant effort.  
Asa grunted in pain when the henchman’s grip on his needle-wielding arm tightened, grinding his carpal bones together as punishment for his attempt to escape.

“What's this? You lookin’ to make me chase the dragon, huh? Chase it all the way to hell?” Of course one of Vito Gozola’s goons could recognize a lethal dose of heroin at a glance. 

The henchman across the room chuckled.   
“It seems the good doctor here isn't willing to cooperate after all. I guess we should cut our losses. Why don't you give the nice man his heroin back, Davis?”

The goon holding Castillo- Davis, apparently - plunged the needle into the doctor’s arm, easily breaking the pockmarked skin of his inner elbow. Dr.Castillo slumped into his arms, eyes falling shut as he went limp.

Davis dropped the man to the floor after emptying the needle into him. “Poor bastard,” he lamented, “dead on his own dose.” His superior chuckled. “It's karma, is what it is. Get hooked on that shit and it kills ya.”

Whatever Davis was about to reply was lost to the sound of the gunshot that killed him. Dr.Castillo’s shaking hand trained the gun on the remaining goon. He stood up from the floor, where a loose tile had been cast aside to access a stash of weapons.

“How did you-? that was a lethal dose-”

“Don’t make me laugh, kiddo. That hasn't been enough to get me high since ‘09. Tell your boss to fuck off.” The muffled howls and yowls of the dogs and cats getting check-ups in the rest of the clinic filled the silence in the room for a moment. Asa cocked the gun.   
“On second thought, that's a message best delivered on the back of a dead goon…”


End file.
